Dog Days Are Over
by tomboy2012
Summary: Austin took care of Ally's daughter, Willow, like she was his own while they were being held captive. Ally is a young mother grieving for her child who was kidnapped nine months ago. What happens when Austin and Willow are rescued? Will they return back to their separate lives, or will their trauma somehow bring them together and create a family?
1. Run Fast For Your Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or the song Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Ally clutches the yellow teddy bear close to her chest, leaning back into the headboard of her daughter's bed. She doesn't want to cry because today is a happy day; her baby is six years old. But the teddy bear smells like her daughter, and the familiar scent of watermelon shampoo brings tears to her eyes. Before she knows it, she's sobbing into the yellow bear, huddled on her daughter's bed in the pink bedroom.

She hears Trish's knock on the door, but doesn't look up. She attempts to dry her tears, but knows that she doesn't need to in front of Trish. Her friend sits down on the pink bed, and Ally wonders how much weight it can take in the back of her mind, before she sees her father appear in the doorway. They are silent at the sight of her tears, but Trish pulls her into a hug. Ally doesn't protest.

"Ally…" Lester starts off, pain evident in his voice. Ally wants to feel bad for him, but can't help but feel like she has it much worse. Her _daughter _is out there somewhere, probably alone. Was she cold, was she hungry? Was she missing her teddy bear? The tears sprang back into Ally's eyes, and she turned into Trish's shoulder. Her friend started to pat her back, bringing Ally little comfort.

"She's been gone for almost a year now." Lester sounds cautious, almost like he's afraid that Ally would blow up at him. She already did three months ago, when he and the police suggested that they stop looking for Willow. It had been nine months. Ally wanted to correct him, but turned her head to look at him instead. Her eyes were blurry with tears, but she didn't wipe them away.

Ally hears footsteps against the wooden floor of the hallway, and sees Jimmy Starr standing behind her father in the doorway. He's dressed in his usual suit and tie combo, but his sunglasses are off, which are rare. His eyes hold pity for her, but she doesn't want it. "How long has Austin been gone?" Ally asks, her voice hoarse. She first found out about Austin's kidnapping a few months after Willow's fifth bithday. She and Austin had decided to stay friends before she started dating Ethan, but after the pregnancy, Ally started to distance herself from Team Austin. Ethan left her three weeks after she gave birth, and Trish was the only member of Team Austin that she still spoke to. Needless to say, the news of Austin's kidnapping came as a shock to her.

Jimmy clears his throat. "Austin's been gone for eleven months," He says. His voice attempts to be gentle, something that Ally never knew he could do before. Ally nodded to herself, blinking back more tears. She remembers all of the nights that she sat awake, wondering if Austin was alright. It's like a double whammy, with the both of them being gone at the same time.

"They haven't found any bodies…" Lester continues. Ally swallows, because she knows what is coming. She pulls away from Trish and sits back on her knees, fixing both men with a cold stare. Lester fumbles with his fingers and looks down at them instead of looking at Ally. "So the police want you to be prepared." He clears his throat.

Ally folds her arms together, feeling anger bubble up in her chest. "Be prepared for _what?" _She snaps. She doesn't mean to be upset, but damn it, she should be allowed to. One of her best friends and her _daughter _disappeared, and her father was trying to tell her that the police can't do anything about it? What was the point in involving the police, then?

"The police want you to be prepared for the possibility that Willow and Austin may never be found." Jimmy steps in. His voice is oddly smooth, but it always was. For a moment, Ally wonders how Austin's parents react, before feeling burning hot anger in her chest.

"Why? Because they don't know how to do their fucking job?" Ally blurts out. She can practically feel her eyes popping out. "They've had almost a year to look." She spews. "My daughter isn't dead. I can feel her."

Lester and Jimmy stare at her with matching expressions, ones that hold pity in their eyes. They feel sorry for her, because she's the one that's wrong. It makes Ally's hands clench into fists, and she jumps up to her feet. Lester looks startled, but Jimmy doesn't flinch. Trish reaches up to try to comfort Ally, but Ally snatches her hand away. She's not mad at Trish directly, but she's mad at everyone right now.

"They were saying that you should start thinking about funeral ideas… Austin's parents are going to." Jimmy suggests. He looks so professional about it, like the fact that Austin might be dead isn't a big deal to him. Ally is fuming.

"They're going to bury him without a body?" She asks incredulously. Her eyes search her father's, but he doesn't hold any answers for her. She lets out some sort of groan that sounds more like a yell, and knows that it was loud when Trish steps away from her. "That's insane! There are people who are kidnapped and gone for _years_, but their parents never hold funerals." She glares at the men in front of her. They make her sick. Her daughter's yellow teddy bear is still in her arms, but it doesn't do anything to comfort her.

Trish, Lester, and Jimmy are silent. Ally shrugs, getting off of the bed and brushing off the skirt of her dress. It took a good six months for her to start getting ready in the mornings again. "Fine, whatever, do what you want. I know that I'm never going to stop looking for them." She walks out of her daughter's room and out the front door of her father's house, the door slamming behind her.

* * *

Austin rolls over to see a small body next to him, and realizes that the little girl must've crawled into bed with him last night. He knew that it probably wasn't healthy for her to be sleeping in bed with him when she was so old, but he couldn't tell her no. Besides, even he was scared of the monster that could barge into the room at night and take them away.

Austin shakes the girl with gentle hands. "Willow," He whispers. His eyes dart up towards the door; a reflex at this point. _He _usually didn't come for at least fifteen more minutes, but Austin has come to learn to expect the unexpected. Willow blinks her big chocolate colored eyes at him, reminding him way too much of Ally. He wonders how she's dealing with this, if she still looks for Willow, if she has guessed that she and Austin were taken by the same person. He has to wonder if she even cares about him being taken. She sure didn't seem to care about him when she got pregnant.

"Is it my birthday yet?" Willow asks, her voice cloudy with sleep. Austin can't help but grin as he nods at the little girl. "I think so. Today is June 22nd…" His voice trails off as Willow starts to bounce on the bed, clapping her hands together.

"I'm six! I'm six, I'm six, I'm six!" She squeals. Austin laughs along with her, pulling her into a hug. He presses a kiss to her forehead, but holds a finger to his lips to remind her to be quiet. He glances up at the door again, but it's still shut.

Willow nods at him, holding one of her own fingers to her lips in understanding. Willow reminds him so much of Ally that it's crazy. They have the same chocolate colored eyes and hair, and their laughs sound almost exactly the same. It makes Austin's heart ache sometimes, because he remembers all of the times that he's made Ally laugh.

Willow walks over to the dresser in the corner, standing on her toes to reach into the drawer that holds her clothes. _He _never hesitated to buy things for the little girl whenever she asked, and Austin can't blame him; Willow is absolutely adorable. She pulls out a purple polka dotted shirt and blue jeans, throwing them out on the floor in front of her. She looks over to Austin's ripped jeans and sweatshirt, a frown on her face. There aren't any clothes for Austin in the dresser and she knows this, but it she still opens the other drawers anyway.

Austin gives Willow a small smile and averts his eyes as Willow changes. She's more than comfortable with changing around him after nine months of being together, but Austin still tries to respect her privacy. They can't use the bathroom until _he _opens the door, and there's no telling when that will be. It's always a different time each morning.

The room that they've spent most of their time is fairly small, with a trundle bed in one corner, a small closet, and a brown dresser on the other side of the room. The room is musty, and the only window that they have is the skylight on the ceiling above. The rest of the light that they have is from the lamps in each corner of the room. It going tiring to look at day after day, but having Willow around made things better. Austin knew that he would've gone crazy months ago if she weren't here. It's almost like having a piece of sunshine with him.

Austin moves to get up, but winces at the pain in his leg. Was it broken? God, he wouldn't be able to move anywhere if it was broken. He remembers when Ally broke his ankle, and a small is on his face for a brief moment. "Willow, can you do me a favor?" He asks. Willow nods adamantly, her eyes wide with excitement. Austin has to smile at the girl's enthusiasm. "Can you get the trash bag out of the closet, but be very, very quiet?" He asks. Austin's voice is a whisper, as though _he _can hear them on the other side of the door. Willow nods before running over to the closet, swinging the black garbage bag over her shoulder and walking over to Austin.

Austin leans up on his knees to grab some clothes out of the dresser and throw it into the bag, which already holds toilet paper, a blanket, and a first aid kit. "Do you need me to get the food, too?" Willow asks. Her brown eyes are wide, but hold a certain level of understanding as her eyes travel over the bruises on Austin's face. He smiles and nods at her, and she scampers over to the dresser, bending down to the lowers drawer. She pulls it out and pushes most of the clothing to the side, revealing the canned food that she and Austin have been gathering for the past six months. _He _never noticed that they were gone, if only a few were missing every month. Willow walks two cans over to the bag at a time, and Austin stops her when there are ten cans. That should be enough, right? He didn't want the bag to be too heavy; especially Austin wasn't sure what conditions they'd be traveling in.

"How are we gonna fight him, Austin?"

Austin's eyes snap open at the question, and he starts to shake his head. "_We _aren't doing anything. I'm gonna try to fight him with these," Austin pulls out the second to last drawer, pushes the clothing aside, and pulls out a fork and knife. He drops them on the ground next to them, fixing Willow with a stern gaze. "And you're gonna wait until I'm done."

Willow starts to shake her head. "But I have to help, Austin! Your foot is hurt, and what if something happens to you? I'm not going to get out then, and my birthday will be all sad." She pouts. Austin lets out a sigh, wondering how Ally gets around all of the cuteness.

"Willow, he'll hurt you if you try to hurt him." Austin tries to explain.

"But he already hurts you, and he'll hurt you even more if you try to hurt him." Willow points out, jutting out her chin in Austin's direction. He groans.

"You're helping me just by making sure that you follow the plan, alright?" He asks. Willow nods slowly, looking slightly disappointed. Austin knew that he wouldn't be able to focus if he had to worry about Willow getting hurt. He already would be worried about her, even when she was hidden. "Do you remember the plan?" He asks her. Willow nods.

"I'm gonna tell him that I have to use the bathroom, and then I hide in there until you tell me to come out. Then we run as fast as we can." The little girl rattles off. Austin nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Now can you pull this back in the closet for me?" He asks, his voice soft. Willow nods, though she doesn't jump up the way that she did before, and drags the bag back into the closet. Austin can already feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It's like he's just about to jump on stage and perform; only this is a life or death situation.

"Can we talk to Mommy before he comes?" Willow asks, her voice soft as she watches Austin stare into space. She's used to him dazing off, and it's gotten worse with each passing month because of the pills that _he _forced Austin to take. Austin shakes himself out of his thoughts, giving her a small smile when he sees the concern on her face. "Of course we can," He pulls Willow onto his lap.

"Mommy, I want you to know that I miss you lots, and even though it's still scary here, my friend Austin makes everything really nice. Austin tells me stories about you when you were little, and you're really clumsy, Mommy." Willow giggles, and Austin wishes he had his phone so that he could record the sound. "Austin says that you miss me lots too, and I hope that I get to see you really soon. That's my birthday wish." Willow finished, looking to Austin with expectant eyes. He bit his lip, and looked down.

"Hi, Ally," Austin starts. "Speaking" to Ally was something that he'd done with Willow ever since she first showed up; it was something that made them both feel more at ease. Willow spoke about her mother so adamantly every day, and Austin can't imagine her forgetting her mother, but he still tries to make sure that she hears about her mother every day. He doesn't mind talking about Ally all of the time. Most of the time, he enjoys it.

"I guess that… I'm sorry that you don't get to see Willow on her birthday, because I know that she misses you and you must miss her so much… and I hope that I can get her back to you soon." His voice lowers at the end of his sentence. He's been preparing for this day ever since they were brought here. The plan is foul proof; it can't go wrong.

"Yay!" Willow applauds, snapping Austin out of his thoughts again. He can feel the familiar headache coming on, and knows that _he_ will be unlocking their door soon. Austin pulled Willow in for a hug.

"We're gonna get you out of here today, alright?" He whispers. Willow stares at the bruise on the side of Austin's neck, making him pull the hoodie higher up.

"That looks really bad." She whispers. Austin racks his mind for something to say, but it's blank. "Can you sing Happy Birthday to me?" She asks. Austin opens his mouth to start singing, grateful for the distraction. He freezes at the sound of the door clicking open, pulling Willow closer to his body. Willow's eyes widen just a tad, but she tries her hardest not to show her fear. It's something that she's learned from Austin. He wants to tell her that she doesn't need to be scared, because _he _will never touch her, but Austin can't form the words.

"Hey, Princess!" A sickly sweet voice croons from the door. Austin can feel Willow tensing up as the voice speaks. The little girl slowly turns her head to face the man anyway, giving a small wave. Her body is shaking. Austin turns with her, not wanting Willow to have to face their kidnapper on her own.

"Hi, Mr. Starr," Willow answers, her voice barely a whisper.

* * *

**So I know that I shouldn't be writing another story since I'm already working on another one, but So Close is almost done, so I need something else to keep me busy. Tell me what you think, please?**


	2. The Horses Are Coming So You Better Run

**I don't own Austin and Ally, and I definitely think that there might be triggers here. There's a lot of bad language. I don't think that it needs to be rated M, but if any of you do, let me know. All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Jimmy holds his arms out wide and squats down so that he's Willow's height. Austin tightens his grip on her, but Willow shrugs away. "It's your birthday today, isn't it? Don't you want a hug?" He asks. There's a wide smile on his face that looks like it has been carved by a knife. Willow slides out of Austin's arms, and though he reaches for her shirt, he's too late. Jimmy wraps the little girl into his arms, though she's visibly shaking. Their kidnapper stands up and rocks the girl back and forth, whispering something in her ear.

Austin slowly rises, his feet trembling underneath him. He tries to stand up straight, but bends back down as a headache starts to rack his brain. It feels like a bulldozer was locked inside of his head, and he drops back down to the ground with a small groan. Jimmy looks up over to Austin, remembering that the he was still there. "Get up," He commands, shifting Willow in his arms. She looks at Austin with wide eyes and moves to help him, but Jimmy's arms tighten around her.

Austin uses the wood from the bed to brace himself as he rises to his feet again, squeezing his eyes shut at the instant pain that clouds his head once again. Jimmy stares at him, holding Willow with one arm and reaching into the pocket of his suit with the other. "It's time for your pills," He mutters. He's going to walk them over to Austin, but thinks better of it. "Come here." Jimmy commands. He doesn't raise his voice, but his words are as cool and as hard as a block of ice.

Austin takes one step towards Jimmy, his body trembling. Jimmy rolls his eyes, as Austin takes another slow, labored step. Jimmy crosses the room in three giant steps, sticking the pills into Austin's mouth. Austin jerks his head back like he's been stung, but swallows the pills as Jimmy places a hand on Austin's shoulder and squeezes, knowing that there is a fresh bruise underneath the sweatshirt.

Austin feels the fork and knife moving back and forth in his pocket, and knows that he has to move fast before the drugs fully kick in. Jimmy shakes his head in disgust before turning out of the room, Willow still in his arms. Austin squints his eyes and follows them out of the room.

The house that they've been kept in is small. The room outside of their bedroom is a kitchen, with a serving table next to the stove and oven. Austin knows that he is expecting to make something for Jimmy, but doesn't know what time it is. He limps over to the counter, resting his body weight against it. He forces his eyes open, though the light from his kitchen doesn't make his headache any better.

Jimmy pulls one of the chairs out, and places Willow down ever so gently. He presses a kiss onto her head, and either doesn't notice or ignores the way that the little girl shivers. Willow's eyes are glued to Austin and when he flashes a small smile, she turns back towards Jimmy. She blinks her eyes about five times per second, and gives him her widest smile. Jimmy doesn't see anything wrong with it. "Mr. Starr," She starts. Jimmy shakes his head at her before flashing Austin a glare.

Austin shuffles into the corner of the kitchen area, turning on the stove. As the orange flames flicker, another idea pops up in his mind, but he shakes it off. He can burn the house down if the original plan goes wrong, he decides, pulling out one of the drawers and taking out the can opener. He shoves it in his pocket and puts a pan on the stove, turning back to watch Jimmy and Willow.

"You should call me Daddy, Willow." Jimmy suggests. "I know that you've never had one before. Wouldn't that be a nice birthday present?" He asks. He starts to rub Willow's knee, moving up towards her thigh. Willow moves away from him, her back against her chair.

"You're getting too close to my private spot," She says. Her voice is a whisper, and it trembles. Jimmy blinks several times, but doesn't take his hand off of Willow's knee.

"Who told you that?" He asks, his eyes darting over to Austin. Austin can feel his hands shaking, and his eyes search the kitchen area for something to distract him, anything. He reaches into one of the cupboards for a plate, the white material crashing to the ground. Jimmy shoots up out of his seat, and is over to Austin before he knows it. Austin tries to keep his eyes fully open so that he can see just as Jimmy's fist crashes into the side of his head.

Austin falls to the ground, turning his face away from the man who he was once able to trust. "Willow, bathroom, now!" He calls, his voice cracking. The feeling of pain is still there, but it flows underneath the adrenaline. Jimmy turns around just in time to see the little girl scampering out of the open bedroom with a plastic garbage bag, locking herself into the bathroom obediently.

Austin stabs the knife into Jimmy's stomach as he stands up. Jimmy hunches over in pain, muttering curses under his breath, but Austin doesn't waste time. He whirls around towards the stove, grabbing the hot pan and slamming it into the side of Jimmy's head. The man falls to the ground from the impact, letting out a cry of anguish as Austin grips the handle in his hand. His kidnapper lays in front of him, clutching his head, a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Doesn't feel so hot, does it?" Austin mutters under his breath. He runs around the man's body, not even noticing his limp as he heads for the briefcase on the table. Austin dumps out all of the contents, notepads and a cell phone banging against the wooden table. He slides the cell phone into his pocket, and searches for the keys among the other useless items.

"You fucking bitch!" Jimmy screams, wrapping his arms around Austin's neck. Austin can't feel the oxygen reaching his lungs, one of his arms frantically trying to pry the older man's hands away while the other digs in his pocket for the fork. He locks his fingers around the kitchen utensil, stabbing it into the flesh of Jimmy's hand. Jimmy smack's Austin's head to the side as he jumps back.

Austin rolls underneath the table so that he's on the side opposite from Jimmy, his eyes scanning the table again. A contract, a notepad, some gum… Was that a gun? The very same gun that Jimmy had held to Austin's head the night that he was kidnapped?

Jimmy catches eye of the weapon just as Austin does, and the both jump for it. Jimmy's body flies onto the table, the legs snapping underneath the man's weight. Austin bends down to pick up the gun, hoping to get it out of the man's grip, but Jimmy is quick to kick it away. He hesitates for a moment before swiping his feet at Austin's bad ankle, making the boy collapse to the ground.

Jimmy rolls over so that he's hovering above Austin, and grabs Austin's arm. Austin tries to struggle against the man's grip, but doesn't have enough strength or energy. "You're still fucking pathetic!" Jimmy spits, throwing another punch to Austin's side. The wind is knocked out of him, and he sees stars dance before his eyes for a moment. "You would be nothing without me! _Nothing! _Where is your little Team Austin now, huh?" His voice is hysterical, and Austin wriggles underneath his grip. "Last time I checked, Ally was off fucking other guys-"

"Don't talk about my mommy that way!" A small voice commands from behind the two men. Austin wants to groan, because he knows that it is Willow. Didn't he tell her to stay in the bathroom? He turns to look at her, and his chest is filled with surprise, hope, and terror when he sees that the little girl is holding Jimmy's gun.

"Willow," Jimmy breathes. Surprise fills his voice, as though he couldn't believe that Willow would ever turn on him. "Put the gun down, sweetie." His grip on Austin's arm loosens slightly, but he doesn't let go. "Austin isn't a good boy, Willow. I have to punish him. But when I'm done, you and I can go away together. Maybe to Disney world, like you've always wanted, hm?" His voice oozes false hope, and Austin hopes that Willow isn't scared enough to buy it. Willow's hands are shaking as her fingers find their way to the trigger.

"Austin never did anything bad to you. You are the one that's bad!" Her voice trembles as Jimmy moves towards her.

"You can't shoot me, baby. I love you." He holds his arms out for another hug. Austin jumps up to run towards the girl, but freezes as the little girl lets out a yell.

"_No_!" She screeches. "You stole me away and hurt Austin!" Willow clenches her eyes shut and pulls the trigger. The gunshot echoes for miles as Jimmy clutches his leg as he topples to the ground, the loud thud making the ground vibrate. He looks shocked for a moment, until his eyes shut. Austin doesn't know if that was enough to kill him, but doesn't give it a second thought. Jimmy isn't moving, and that's enough for him.

He rushes forward to gather Willow in his arms, and can feel her teardrops against his neck. "It's okay, Willow, it's okay. God, you're so brave." He mumbles as he pulls the keys out of the pile of junk on the ground. Jimmy's face is starting to bruise, and Austin turns towards the door quickly so that Willow can't see it. The little girl digs her face into his shoulder and Austin can feel tears soaking his sweatshirt, though Willow doesn't sob.

"The bag, Austin, the bag!" She exclaims. Austin can feel himself limping again, but the adrenaline can't possibly be gone. He hurries to the door, dropping Willow down next to it and thrusting the keys into her hands. "Try to unlock it," He commands before running back towards the bathroom door. Willow's hands shake as she tries the different keys, while Austin picks the garbage bag up and swings it over his shoulder.

Jimmy starts to stir below him, and Austin throws a kick at to his stomach with his good leg. His body trembles beneath his bad leg, but he feels something similar to satisfaction course through him. "I'm nobody's bitch." He hisses. He holds onto the bathroom door, and throws another kick. "That's for Willow." He clenches his teeth as he throws a last kick. Jimmy's eyes are shut, but he's still breathing. "And that's for Ally, you sick son of a bitch."

"Austin!" Willow calls. Austin's head snaps in her direction to see that she's opened the door, revealing the stormy forest outside. He doesn't spare his kidnapper another glance as he hurries towards the open door, shoving Willow outside as he slams the door behind him. There's a dark van outside, one that Austin remembers being taken in, and they run along the trail that the tire tracks have provided.

"Run, Willow, run!" Austin calls over the sound of thunder. The last thing that he needs is lightening striking down on the two of them, and he urges the little girl forward. She sprints ahead of him, though she stays within Austin's sight. "Willow, hold onto the bag, okay?" He calls. Willow nods as she backs up a bit, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears as she looked back towards the house. She pulls Austin forward as she runs, catching him off balance.

They don't stop until they're at what Austin hopes are at least a couple of hundred feet away from the house. He can feel the adrenaline fading away until he hears the sound of another gun shot. Willow freezes, her eyes wide with horror. Austin looks down and realizes that the pistol is still in the little girl's hands, and he can feel his own eyes widen. Jimmy had more guns?

Austin slides down to the ground, resting his body against a tree and pulling Willow against his chest. He rocks back and forth, searching his mind for anything to distract the two of them. It was so hard to get out this one time; how can they do it again if Jimmy finds them?

"_There's no way I can make it without ya,"_ Austin mummers the lyrics of Willow's favorite song, making the girl relax just a smidge. Her body is still tense, and she grips the gun so much that her little fingers are white. "I don't think that you need that anymore, Willow." Austin whispers, gently untangling the girl's fingers from the gun. She doesn't resist as Austin throws the weapon into the garbage bag, not wanting to look at it again.

"I'm so scared, Austin. I want my mommy," Willow cries into Austin's sweatshirt. Between the rain and Willow's tears, the sweatshirt isn't doing anything to keep him warm. Austin's trembling hands pull the blanket out of the bag, and he covers Willow's body with it.

"I know," Austin rests his head on top of hers. "I want her too."

Willow shrugs away from Austin's head, making him frown. "Austin, you're so hot." She turns to face him, pressing a little hand against his forehead. Austin can feel the adrenaline slowly leaving his system, and he doesn't know what part of his body hurts the most. Pain attacks him from all sides, and he clenches his teeth together to keep from screaming. "I think that you might have a fever." She mummers, her big brown eyes searching his. God, why does she have to be so much like Ally?

Austin pulls the blanket around the two of them, trying to savor the warmth. "B-but I'm s-so c-cold," He stutters as his teeth start to chatter. Willow's eyebrows fly up to her hair line as she leans even farther away from him.

"Austin, we need to call my mommy. She'll know what to do. Maybe she'll make you some soup." She sounds hopeful, making Austin chuckle. He wonders what Ally will think of him if they make it to her. He shakes the thought away. That isn't important, and they _will _make it. As soon as he can move.

"Mommy says that laughter is the best medicine." Willow chews on her lip, before moving her fingers underneath Austin's armpits. Is she trying to tickle him? Laughter racks his body until sharp pains shoot up from his stomach, making him slide off of the tree and fall onto the muddy ground.

"Oh, God," Austin hisses, clenching his jaw once again. Willow jumps away from him.

"I'm so sorry," Willow gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"

Austin nods, clutching his chin to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. He wants to rock back and forth, or to sing, because that always makes things better, but he can't force anything out of his mouth except for a scream. He knows that he has to breathe or else things will be worse, but breathing hurts his chest. Or is it his rib cage? Austin can't tell, because now he's in darkness. He feels something warm in his hand. Maybe it's Willow's hand.

"Austin," Her voice calls out. "Austin, please don't leave me here." Her voice begs in between sobs. "I'm so sorry…" She tries to hug him, and feels something bumpy in his pocket. Willow doesn't want to touch down there, because it's so close to his private spot, but she hears ringing from his pocket and reaches in to pull out a cell phone, one that's just like her Mommy's.

There's a pretty girl with dark skin on the screen, and the name reads _Kira. _Willow would talk to her, but if she's calling the phone that Austin got from Mr. Starr, then she can't be nice. She shakes her head to herself, pressing the lock button the way that her Mommy always did. She slides the arrow along the bottom of the screen, and is surprised that there isn't a password for a moment, before pressing the little green button with the phone. She dials her Mommy's phone number without a second thought.

Her mother answers on the first ring. "Look, Jimmy, I really don't want to hear any of that shit right now…"

Willow shakes her head, tears overflowing onto her cheeks at the sound of Mommy's voice. "Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, it's Willow!"

* * *

Ally is lounging on the couch at Trish's apartment when the call comes. She stares at the TV, but she doesn't know what's really on because she hasn't been paying attention for the last three hours. Trish just walked into the apartment a few minutes ago and asked about dinner, but Ally doesn't remember what she said. All she can think about is the fact that it's her baby's birthday. Her _baby_ is six years old, and she isn't there. Her phone starts to ring and she wipes her tears away furiously, even though the person on the phone can't see her tears.

She rolls her eyes and lets out a loud groan when she sees Jimmy Starr's name appear on the screen. She contemplates throwing it across the room, but answers the call and holds it up to her ear anyway. "Look, Jimmy, I really don't want to hear any of that shit right now…" Ally starts. She hears rustling, and frowns as she flips through the channels.

"Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, it's Willow!"

Ally practically jumps off of the couch. "Willow? Willow, is it you, baby?" She asks. Tears overflow onto her cheeks as joy fills her chest, threatening to explode. She starts to jump up and down on her toes, making Trish give her a weird look as she walks back into the room. "Oh, God, are you okay? I missed you so much, honey, Oh, God, baby, I love you so much." Ally doesn't bother to wipe the tears away from her face. Her little girl is alive. She's on the phone with her, and Ally is so much closer to having her home in her bed. Ally lets out a squeal, making Trish drop a plate in the kitchen.

"I miss you too, Mommy!" Willow tiny voice fills the speaker. Ally places the phone on speaker, full out jumping up and down now. "But I need your help. Austin," She's silent for a moment, and Ally frowns. Trish is next to her in a minute, a mixture of disbelief and happiness making up her expression.

"What's wrong with Austin? He's with you? Are you okay, baby, are you hurt?" The questions flow out of Ally's mouth like she doesn't have a filter. She wonders why Willow is calling her from Jimmy's phone for a moment, but the thought quickly evaporated as Willow started to speak again.

"I'm fine Mommy, but Austin is hurt really bad. He was wiggling up and down before, but his eyes were closed. He fought Jimmy all by himself, but I shot the gun, Mommy, and I was so scared…but Austin is really sick and it's raining and Jimmy was shooting in the air. I don't know what to do, Mommy."

"_Jimmy_?" Ally repeats incredulously. Trish places a hand on her shoulder, and Ally thinks back to the more pressing issues at hand. "Okay, you said that Austin's sick? And you're both in the rain?" Trish calls while Ally trembles, her hands in fists. Once she got her hands on that rotten fucking bastard she swears to God he'll wish that he was dead…

"Do you know where you are, honey?" Ally asks, her voice softening when she imagines her daughter in the woods with water dripping down on her head with Austin… Oh God, Austin. Was he having a seizure? Is he okay? "We're in a forest, Mommy. There are lots of trees."

Trish sees her friend freaking out, and gently takes the phone out of her hand while grabbing both of their purses and leading Ally out of the door. She hands Ally her own phone. "Call 9-1-1," She commands. Ally obeys with shaking hands but she still looks up at the phone her daughter is calling them on like it's a lifeline.

"Hey, Willow, it's Auntie Trish. You have a signal, right? I need you to stay on the phone for me, alright?" She commands gently while sliding into the driver's seat of her car. Ally slides into the passenger's seat, on the phone with the cops.

"I'm gonna track your phone using this website, alright? Don't worry honey; we'll find you."

* * *

**OH MY GOD YOU ALL ARE SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL. FOURTEEN REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER IS CRAZY. AND NOW THERE ARE TWENTY THREE FOLLOWS? **

**I was seriously so overwhelmed with all of the amazing responses from you guys. I mean, I was almost crying when the reviews kept coming in. So you guys are all gonna review every chapter, right? ;) lol.**

**I don't know if I'm ever going to update this quickly again. I was on vacation for the past couple of days and had nothing to do, so I could write whenever I wanted. But anyways...**

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewers:**

**_Guest_: I know! Thanks for your review.**

**_piee_: Should I be glad that I made you OMG? Lol, thanks!**

**And I'm sending PM's to everyone that has an account because, again, there WERE SO MANY REVIEWS! Thank you guys so so very much. By the way, what did you think of this chapter? **


	3. It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

"Ally, you have to slow down. I still can't wrap my mind around this. You're telling me that Jimmy had them out in some house in the Everglades? What did the cops say?" Lester Dawson's voice fills the speakers of Ally's phone. Her father's voice is still calm even after she explained everything to him, but it isn't doing anything to soothe Ally's frayed nerves. She bounces in her seat as she holds Trish's phone up to her ear.

"The cops said that they're gonna be there and that we shouldn't go." Ally rolls her eyes and remembers what the cops said to her when she called. She had been in the police station practically every week since Willow was taken, and they still didn't know her by now. Of course she wasn't going to sit at home and wait while her daughter was in a forest with an unconscious Austin. A shudder passes through her body at the thought.

"And then she hung up on them," Trish calls, pulling Ally's phone from her ear and holding it out in her best friend's direction. "She wants to speak to you." She whispers, knowing that hearing Willow's voice will soothe Ally's nerves.

"Dad, I'll call you back when we get there, alright?" Ally sighs as they pass a sign, grabbing the phone from Trish. She hangs up on her father before he can reply, and drops Trish's phone in her lap. "Hey, baby." She coos, her voice softening as soon as her phone is back up to her ear. The car whizzes past tall green trees that block the rest of the area off. Ally stares like she will be able to see Willow and Austin, even though she knows that it isn't possible.

"Mommy, Austin is still sleeping." Willow's voice isn't wobbly as it was before, but she still sounds wary. Ally breathes in slowly, trying to stay calm. Austin is probably fine. He was probably exhausted from getting out of that house. But she can't even lie well enough to convince herself. She wants to tell Willow that it'll be okay, but she can't lie to her daughter.

"We'll be there soon, honey." She decides on instead, her eyebrows rising at the red and blue flashing lights of police cars. Sirens wail from the three police cars and ambulance truck, and Trish pulls that car to a stop as one of the cars make their way over to Trish's car. The woman's hair is tied back into a blonde bun, and she glares at both of the young women. Trish stares at her through the window, making the police officer tap on the glass.

"I told you to stay at home." She barks when Trish rolls it down. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Did you really expect us to listen to you?" Trish retorts as she slides out of the driver's side. "Seriously, Jo, this is my _goddaughter _that we're talking about."

"Mommy, who are you talking to?" Willow pipes up. Jo's eyes snap towards the phone in Ally's hands.

"You have her on the phone?" She asks, her eyes narrowing. Ally rolls her own eyes again, noticing the other cops that get out of one of the police cars. They have pistols on the belts wrapped around their waists. One of them starts to walk towards Ally, but Jo holds her hand out. The man frowns before speaking into the radio on his shoulder. Jo turns back towards Ally, holding her hand out for the phone. Ally ignores the woman.

"It's one of the police officers that's gonna help us to find you, baby," She answers while leaning against the door of the car.

"We're not going to find her if you don't cooperate, Ally." Jo folds her arms. She's been working on this case long enough for them to be on a first name basis with each other. Ally narrows her eyes, but pulls the phone away from her ear and hands it to Trish.

"What do you need me to do?" She asks, her eyes darting over to the cops who are standing inches away from the forest of trees with flashlights and the leashes to dogs in their hands. Jo's eyes scan the windows, looking for something.

"Would you happen to have any of Willow's things on you? Like a piece of her clothing, or a blanket…?" Jo trails off as Ally opens the trunk and starts to dig around the boxes of junk that Trish carries around. Trish watches with raised eyebrows as she mumbles into the cell phone as Ally pulls out a small pink hoodie. Jo doesn't say anything as she takes the clothing out of Ally's hands, turning to bring it to the cops with the dogs.

"You kept her stuff in my car?" Trish asks, lowering the phone away from her ear. Her voice is low enough for only Ally to hear. Ally shrugs, taking the phone out of Trish's hands as Jo walks back towards them.

"What's going on now, honey?" She asks. Her hands are shaking again, and she knows that Willow's voice will calm her down. Thunder booms overhead, shaking the ground. Willow shrieks on the other side of the phone, making Ally's heart clench. She opens her mouth to soothe her daughter, but is cut off by the dogs barking simultaneously, creating a bitter and rabid song.

"They've got something!" One of the cops calls out. The dogs lead the small group into the dense mass of trees. Ally takes a step forward to follow, but Jo pulls the girl back with a jerk. "What do you think you're doing?" She snaps with narrowed eyes.

Ally has to bite her lip to keep it from quivering. "It's my daughter out there, Jo." Her voice trembles, even though it's taking her everything that she has not to break down in sobs at the thought of them finding her daughter without her. "I, I, I've been looking for her, a-and now she might be here…" She trails off, digging her teeth into her lip to keep it from quivering.

Jo is silent as she watches the young woman. Ally Dawson was one of the strongest people that she had ever known. Not once did she give up during the nine months that her daughter was gone. Jo had two children of her own at home, and couldn't fathom the idea of her children being taken. She shoots a glance back towards the police cars, before gesturing forward.

"Well then let's go get her."

* * *

"Willow! Willow Dawson, can you hear us?" Jo calls out, cupping her hands together around her mouth. Ally curses under her breath, wondering why she didn't remember to bring a bullhorn. Something in the back of her mind tells her how unexpected that it this is, but she pushes it back down as she looks at the dead phone in her hand. Trish's phone can't get any recipient out here in the woods, and Ally was stupid enough to let her phone die. She's Willow's mother. She should be more prepared.

"Austin Moon!" The male cop with one of the dogs calls. "Willow Dawson! If you can hear us, answer!" His voice is strong and steady, remind Ally of a plank of wood. For a brief moment, an image of Austin trying to snap a board with his hand fills her mind, but she pushes it back down. Now isn't the time for reminiscing.

The cop with dark hair and eyes turns to Jo. "Captain," He starts, gesturing towards the dogs in front of him. They remind Ally of wolves with their height and smoky color. "Maybe they can't catch the sent because of the rain. It gets harder for them when it's raining-"

"Cut it out, Ramirez." The older looking cop interjects before Jo can. "They've done this before, and they can do it again." His voice sounds so sure that Ally wants to believe him, but a quick glance out into the dark wilderness lowers her faith. The flashlights offer some light, but the small circles of light can only do so much when the whole area is filled with darkness.

"Hey, what's this?" Trish calls out from behind the group. Ally whirls around, having forgotten that Trish lagged behind the group. She feels more guilt rise up in her chest, and it rises up to her throat when she sees the red splotch on the tree. It's a dark red, and Ally wants to believe that it gained its color from the rain enough though she knows that it isn't true.

"Santos!" Jo snaps as she takes a step towards the tree. Her eyes are wary, but also strong and sharp like steel. "Take a look at this," She lowers her voice when her partner walks towards them. Ally watches as the group squats down around the tree, shutting her eyes as panic overcomes her. Was the blood from Willow, or Austin? Were they both alright? Was she going to stumble across a dead body?

It's like she's trapped underneath a wave. She can just shut this all out now, the way that she did a few months ago. She doesn't have to feel any emotion; doesn't have to do anything. The cops will find Austin and Willow by themselves.

Her eyes snap open as the sound of dog barks fill her ears again. She knows that she can't do that. She'll lose it if she does, and she can't let that happen.

"I think that they've got another scent," Ramirez pipes up as the dogs start to edge in the direction in front of them. The officer stops resisting and let's his dog lead him forward, while Santos follows the direction of his own dog. Ally finds herself running after them, surprisingly agile in her leather boots. The wind whips strands of her hair back and forth in her face like it's her enemy, and it doesn't want her to be able to see.

The barking increases, almost as if Ally is stuck in a nightmare. She doesn't know if Trish is behind her or in front of her, but she stops short at the sight of a trembling form leaning against a tree.

Ally can't believe her eyes. It's like she staring at the scene through her television when her daughter turns around, her big brown eyes locked on Ally. Willow stares at Ally for a moment, which feels like forever to Ally. What if her own daughter didn't remember her? What if Willow was scared of her, or didn't want to come home? Ally remembers the Stockholm syndrome cases that she's read about, but the thoughts all fade away when a grin spreads across Willow's face.

"_Mommy?"_ The little girl breathes. Her voice is light, like she's come across a princess from a fairytale. Ally's legs propel her forward and Willow jumps into her arms. She holds her daughter close to her chest, listening to the sound of the little girl's heartbeat. _She's here. She's alive._

It feels like a dream, but Ally doesn't want to wake up.

Tears stream down her cheeks, but neither of them have to say anything. Willow snuggles her head into the crook of Ally's neck the way that she did as an infant, making the tears flow harder. Ally can't believe that she can actually _hold _her. Willow smells like rain drops and smoke and like she hasn't showered in a few days, but it doesn't matter. Raindrops fall to the ground like they're on a mission to drench Ally and her daughter, but it doesn't matter. She has her daughter back, and nothing else matters.

"Mommy, they have to help Austin!" Willow suddenly cries, her body jerking away from Ally's. Ally stares at her daughter in confusion, her eyebrows pulling in together as she reaches out to push some of Willow's brown hair behind her ear. Guilt fills the pit of her stomach as she remembers that they were also looking for Austin. How could she ever forget him?

Ally is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the chopper landing next to her. It sounds like an actual knife chopping something up, only magnified a hundred more times. Her ears are ringing as she pulls Willow back into her arms, reveling in the instant warmth that she feels. She's not about to let her daughter go. Not ever again.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Jo calls out. She sounds distant, even though Ally knows that she's right behind her. An EMT steps out of the helicopter, leaving the door open behind him to reveal more medical equipment.

"25.45 miles," He calls out as he makes his way to the body that Willow had been guarding. "I came from Physicians Regional Medical Center." He kneels down in the muddy ground, and Ally gets a better look at Austin.

He looks nothing like the way he did when she left him. Gone is the lively red that used to color his cheeks. His cheeks are pale, like the rest of his body is, but not colorless. Areas of black and blue cover his face, neck, and chest. His blonde hair is dark and grimy with dirt, and his body is covered with a thin hoodie and sweatpants combo. The EMT presses his fingers against Austin's neck, and Ally feels bile burning in her stomach. She drops to her knees, still gripping Willow in her hands.

"We've got a pulse!" The EMT calls, turning around to the rest of his team. "It's faint, but it's there!" He glances at Ally and Trish, knowing that neither of them should be here, but shakes the thought off as he looks back down at Austin. Ally can't see the boy's chest rising and falling, but he has to be taking in air somehow if he has a pulse. The EMT whips a pocket knife out of his pocket and starts to cut the sweatshirt off of Austin's body.

"He was really sick before," Willow mummers into Ally's neck, making the young woman pull her daughter in closer as she watches the EMT work. She hears the police officers behind her calling for blankets and water, but they're too far away in her thoughts to be important. The EMT looks up at Willow, surprise filling his eyes.

"What type of sick?" He presses, a piece of the sweatshirt in one of his hands and the pocket knife in the other. Willow jumps back from the man's harsh tone, hiding her face in Ally's shoulder. In the back of her mind, Ally knows that the man is only trying to help Austin, but he can't speak to her daughter that way. She opens her mouth to reply, but freezes as she takes in Austin's bare upper body. It used to be all muscle, but now he looks like a twig. He looks like a sickly thin twig, with black and blue bruises everywhere.

"Give her a break!" Trish snaps from behind her. "Let's watch you be kidnapped for almost a year and be able to function normally afterwards." A small smile graces Ally's lips at the sound of her friend's voice, knowing that she can always count on her to be there. She rocks her daughter in her arms. "Honey-"

"Holy shit!" Trish screeches, backing away from Austin's body as it starts to convulse. His head is thrown back in a crooked position, while his legs kick at an invisible force. His body rises and falls too fast, hitting the ground hard. Austin's eyelids are open, but they reveal the whites of his eyes. Ally is quick to throw her hand over Willow's eyes, but she can't look away. She jumps forward while keeping an arm around Willow, reaching for Austin's head.

"Don't touch him!" The EMT snaps at her, giving her an incredulous glare. "God, are you crazy?" He doesn't give her the time to respond as he crouches over Austin's chest, pressing his ear against it. He jerks up after a moment, turning to one of the members on his team. "I need a mask for him." He commands. She turns to the bag beside her, pulling out a clear mask with a bag attached to it and pressing it against Austin's face. She starts to squeeze the bag, pressing air into his lungs.

"I'm guessing that he doesn't have a history of seizures," The male EMT mumbles as he searches through the bag. Ally shakes her head, the wet hair smacking her face. She meets Trish's eyes, and uncertainty passes between the two of them.

"N-no, I don't think so. I've never seen him have one before." Trish offers. It's the first time that Ally has ever heard her friend's voice shake. Normally, she was calm, cool, and collected. She always knew what to do when Ally had a problem. Now, both of them were lost.

Willow pushes Ally's hands away from her face as Austin's chest starts to rise and fall once more. Ally looms over his body as his eyelids flutter, slowly opening. His eyes dart around the group wildly, like he's an animal that has just been captured, but he doesn't move his arms or his legs. Ally wonders if he can.

"Hey, Austin, can you speak for me?" The female EMT asks, her voice much softer than her partner's. Austin's eyes meet Ally's for a moment, holding a look of shock and disbelief. He looks to the side and sees Willow in her arms as Ally grips his hand in her own.

"It's okay. You're gonna be fine," Her voice comes out as a whisper, and it's wavering. Austin stares at her for another moment before his eyes roll back and his eyelids shut. Ally's eyes stay glued to his face as the EMT's stick needles into his arms, mumbling about fluids and medication. The male EMT runs his fingers along Austin's sides, checking for broken bones. He pauses when he reaches Austin's ribs, mumbling to himself and shaking his head. The female EMT starts to attach a bag of fluids to his needles while the male EMT moves his hands down.

"You're too close to his private spot." Willow snaps, making all four adults snap their heads in her direction. Ally's eyes feel like they are going to fall out of her head, and she can barely form words. The male EMT is quick to remove his hands, pity filling his eyes as he looks up at Ally. He stands to his feet and walks back to the helicopter, barking orders at the rest of the team.

"Honey," Ally starts. Willow's small hands give her own a squeeze. "Are you cold, Mommy? You're shaking." She points out. Ally sucks in a breath, resting her head on Willow's.

"I just missed you so much baby. So, so, much," She whispers, pressing a kiss to her daughter's wet hair as the tears start to run down again. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" She whispers after a pause. The paramedics come over with a stretcher to move Austin onto, and Ally has to look away. She's never seen him so…_still._ He was always bouncing around and moving, eager for another adventure.

Willow freezes like she's been asked a trick question that she doesn't have the answer to. "Willow, honey?" Ally presses. She would've waited to ask, because she's perfectly content with holding her daughter in her arms, but she needs to know now.

Willow starts to shake her head. It's a slow motion, but it's one that allows Ally to let out a breath. "Just Austin," Willow whispers. "He hurt Austin all of the time." She sounds like she's on the edge of tears, and Ally pulls her close again. The paramedics are situating Austin into a helicopter, and Ally notices that there are two more waiting. When did they show up here?

"So he didn't ever hurt you, Willow?" Jo bends down in front of Willow, and Ally realizes that the cops are surrounding them. She wonders if they watched the whole scene with Austin, but pushes the thought away as she lifts Willow up in her arms and walks over to the tarp that the cops set up. They were discussing the evidence that could be used for a possible trial. One of them turns towards Ally, staring at Willow in her arms.

"We're gonna need a statement from both of the victims-" He starts, but is silenced by the glares from both Jo and Trish, but also by the way that Ally's eyes widen in horror as she turns to Jo. The older woman shakes her head, but keeps her eyes locked on Willow. Ally understands the message; they'll talk about it when Willow isn't so close to them.

"He never hurt you, so you're okay, right Willow?" Jo clarifies, her voice softer than Ally has ever heard it. Willow nods into Ally's neck, making Ally inch her forward. "Hey, baby? This is Ms. Jo and she helped me find you. Do you think that you could say hi to her for me?" She asks, keeping her voice close to a whisper. Willow nods after a moment of hesitation, turning to look at the police officer with wary eyes.

"I'm tired." The little girl mumbles. "But I wanna ride in the helicopter with Austin." Her head perks off as she watches the helicopter start to rise into the air, with Austin inside of it. She starts to kick against Ally's body, making the young woman hold her daughter closer and rub her back.

"Hey, hey, Willow, we'll see him when we get to the hospital, alright? He's tired now, too, and he's taking a nap." Ally soothes, trying to stay calm. On the inside, she wants to break in half. Images of Austin's body flash in her mind when she closes her eyes and her eyes snap open to reveal Jo and Trish wearing the same expression.

"We'll take you to the hospital in a helicopter of your own. That'll be fun, right?" Trish steps in. Her voice is smooth, and doesn't wobble the way that Ally's does. Willow nods, though her lip sticks out in a slight pout.

"And maybe you'll get checked out once we get there, just like Austin did." Jo adds, her voice careful. Willow shakes her head, her wet chocolate locks splashing Jo.

"Uh uh. I don't want any boys except for Austin." Willow mumbles into Ally's shoulder. Ally feels her heart clench at her daughter's words, wondering exactly what she went through in that cabin in the woods. Ally isn't sure of much, but one thing is certain: that bastard is going to rot in hell for what he did to Austin and Willow.

Ally nods. "We don't have to have any boys, but are you sure that you don't want to see Grandpa, or maybe even Austin's daddy?"

Willow's eyes widen in wonder. "Austin has a daddy?" She asks incredulously. Ally can't help but chuckle, and small smiles grace the lips of the women in front of her.

"Yeah, baby, Austin has a mommy and daddy. They missed him a whole lot, just like you and I missed each other. So wouldn't it be fair to let his daddy join in?" Ally reasons. Jo presses a hand to the small of her back, and leads Ally and Trish towards an empty helicopter. Willow nods, but looks like she is going to doze off at any moment.

"And Dez too. Austin loves Dez." Willow mumbles as Ally settles into a seat and positions Willow next to her. Trish's eyebrows rise in surprise, but she remains silent as Jo stands in front of them. Willow leans to the side, her head resting on Ally's shoulder. Ally wraps her arms around Willow, still not able to process the fact that she's holding her daughter in her arms. _They're together again. _

"See you at the hospital in a little bit, alright?" Jo nods towards both young women, feeling her heart warm at the scene in front of her. Ally and Trish both nod, and as the pilot is about to move the helicopter, Jo leans in to whisper something to Ally.

"We got him in custody." She whispers. Ally pulls back in confusion, but Jo only gives her a knowing look and gestures to Willow before looking to the pilot.

"Take care of them. God knows that they've been through everything."

* * *

**So I really like this chapter. Yeah, um, and you are all are the best people in the whole wide world because all of you reviewed the last chapter. I love you. Lots and lots. Shout out to Jackie is Grey, queenc1, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, launi9, AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys, Trying2StayHopeful, ravekittie69, bigtimerushfangirl, LoveShipper, jennamichelle, and to the anonymous reviewers:**

**_Linda_: Aw, I wish that he was! It would be cute. But that doesn't mean that he can't be a father figure...**

**_Taylor_: Awww, thank you so very much!**

**_Guest_: Thank you! That's so nice!**

**_Jenkins16_: I'm so glad that you do!**

**_Guest_: I plan to continue it!**

**You guys are all awesome! Thanks so much for the support!**


	4. A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"I don't give a damn about hospital regulations! I haven't seen my daughter in practically a year, and I'm not letting a nurse that we just met take her away. _Especially _when neither of us knows this hospital." Ally snaps, bouncing Willow in her lap. The little girl has her eyes shut, but her breathing comes out in irregular little puffs and Ally knows that she isn't sleeping. She runs her fingers through her daughter's chocolate brown hair, and can't believe that her daughter is back in her arms.

The nurse rolls her eyes at Ally and spins on her heel, leaving Trish and Ally to wait in the waiting room by themselves. Trish gives her own eye roll, sipping from her coffee cup. "They need to hire some quality employees at this hospital. We've been here what, two hours? And I haven't met one nice worker. They should be fired." She huffs, shaking her head as she holds the Styrofoam cup back to her lips.

Ally only continues to bounce Willow in her lap. When they first arrived at the hospital, they were bombarded by another police team that wanted statements from them, the hospital psychologist and news that they would not be receiving any news on Austin until his parents arrived and saw him first. Ally stared at the coffee table in front of her, Willow's untouched cup of coca staring back at her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to eat or drink anything, baby?" Ally tries. She doesn't want to push Willow too far because she's only just got back, but it's worrying her that Willow won't drink her favorite beverage. It makes her shiver when she thinks about Willow sitting in the woods with Austin, so she pushes the thought from her mind.

Willow shakes her head adamantly, burying her face into Ally's body even more. "I just want Austin," She mumbles, making Trish give Ally a pitting look.

"I could ask them if the Moons are done yet. They've been in there with him forever; they should be pretty done by now." Trish offers, placing her cup of coffee down on the table. The clock on the corner wall tells them that it's about three in the morning, and the waiting room outside of the Intensive Care Unit is surprisingly empty. They've been sitting in silence since midnight.

Ally opens her mouth to answer, but freezes when she sees a blonde head walk towards her. She turns her head to see a sniffling Mimi Moon. The woman looks like she's barely put together; her usual sweater vest isn't tucked into her matching pants, and she wipes at her face with both hands. When her hands lower, Ally can see that her face is smudged with makeup. Her face is red from crying, and her eyes match. Mike walks slightly behind her, rubbing her shoulders with both of his hands, though he doesn't look much better than she does.

Ally practically jumps up, holding Willow in her arms. The little girl is obviously startled, her eyes flying open and locking on the flustered couple. "How is he?" Ally says, not wasting any time with formalities. Mimi sniffles again, wiping at her eyes once more as Mike rubs at her shoulders. He gestures to one of the seats, leading his wife to the chair.

"H-he looks so…_small_," Mimi shakes her head, covering her eyes with her hands. Willow stares at the woman, her face seemingly void of any emotion. Ally swallows, sitting down next to the woman and situating Willow in her arms. She remembers all of the times that Austin was injured. Mimi would hug him and kiss wherever Ally had broken one of his limbs, but she never acted like this. Was he really that bad?

Mike clears his throat, clasping his hands together. The dark circles underneath his eyes stand out against all of his other features, and Ally wonders how long they've been awake. She knows that the Moons had been living in California since they decided to leave Miami a few months ago, claiming that it held too many memories. She wonders how long it took for them to get here, but she wants to know more about Austin. He's all that she could think about these past couple of hours.

"He has two broken ribs." Mike starts, looking as if someone knocked all of the wind out of him. "His ankle is broken, but they had to reset it since they didn't know how and when the ankle was broken." He clears his throat and loosens his collar, making Ally wonder when he would start to cry like his wife.

"So they had to break his ankle again?" Ally repeats. Her voice comes out as a whisper, and she doesn't have any energy to repeat herself in a louder voice. Maybe she should've taken the coffee that Jo and the rest of the rescue squad offered her earlier.

Mike nods, his lips pressed together so tightly that they look white. "They, um," He coughs, his hand darting up to cover his mouth. "They're giving him Morphine for the pain and they can't give him anything with Oxycodone in it, because," He stops again, squeezing his hands together. "Because his body has an addiction to it now."

He's quiet for a moment, but not long enough for Ally or Trish to comment. "They think that Jimmy forcefully gave him drugs that contained Oxycodone." His voice is soft now, and Ally can't decide whether to hunt Jimmy down and tear his head off herself or start to cry like Mimi. She shakes her head in response, not able to form any other words. Austin, with an addiction to some drug? She reminds herself that it's not his fault, that Jimmy forced him to, but she can't help but wonder how this will change things.

"What are they going to do?" Trish pipes up from Ally's side. Her head whips around to see that her shorter friend is dabbing her own red rimmed eyes. Ally blinks back tears herself, but she knows that she has to be one of the strong one here, if not the only one. Willow is right in front of her, and she can't see her mother cry.

Mike shrugs, his eyes glued to the blue tile on the ground. In the background, Ally can hear other nurses walking around the hallways, opening doors and moving gurneys around, but it doesn't feel like the actual present. "They're going to wean him off." He says simply. His legs bounce up and down, like he wants to run out of the hospital. Ally doesn't blame him.

"The doctors are going to keep giving it to him." Mimi practically spats. Ally is taken back for a moment, pulling Willow in closer to her. The little girl's eyes are wide, but she doesn't exactly understand everything that's going on around her. She curls into Ally's body, providing Ally with more warmth.

"In increasingly smaller doses," Mike cuts in, placing a hand on his wife's knee. "He'll be alright, honey." He whispers. Ally doesn't believe him. His eyes are too shifty, too watery.

"Can I see him? He always says that my kisses make him feel better." Willow pipes up, the first words that she's said since they arrived at the hospital. Two pairs of eyes dart down to the girl that there son has been imprisoned with for the past nine months, and soften.

"You must be Willow." Mimi says, her voice softer than it was before. "Austin was talking about you." Her eyes dart up between Willow's face and Ally's. "My, what a resemblance between the two of you. You could be twins, if Willow were older."

"He was awake?" Ally exclaims, her eyes wide. Why wouldn't they have called her? They could've at least sent a nurse down to tell them that Austin was awake. It wouldn't have made him seem like he was so bad. Willow looks at the couple with equally surprised eyes, though Ally's surprise fleets away as Mimi shakes her head.

"Only for a little while, honey. The doctors had to sedate him, because his heart rate was too high." She flashes the two of them a watery smile, though there aren't any more tears rolling down her cheeks. Ally's eyebrows furrow. Austin's heart rate got high when he was asking for Willow? Was it because he was worried about her?

Ally is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Willow's voice. "Are you Austin's Mommy and Daddy?" The little girl asks, looking up at the two as if she had stumbled upon a fabled treasure. They nod in unison, sharing a look with each other.

"Yes, we are, sweetie." Mike answers, his voice also lowering several octaves. They stare at her with fascination, like she's a rare species of mattress that they've never seen before. "H-has, has he told you about us?"

Willow nods, removing her arms from around Ally's neck and turning to face the couple, though her hand stays in one of Ally's. "He told me lots of stories when I helped him after punishment." She drawls, her eyes blinking heavily under a blanket of sleep. "It's cause I don't have a Daddy, but my mommy does. I wanted to know what Daddy's are like, so Austin told me about you." She points a chubby finger at Mike, making the man's eyebrows draw in around his watery eyes. He opens his mouth, though no words come out. Both Moons look up at Ally in question and she opens her mouth to give some explanation.

"Willow!" Lester bellows from behind the group, walking forward and pulling his granddaughter into his arms. Ally smiles at the moment, leaning into Trish until Willow bursts into tears. Her hands form little fists and fly at the back of Lester's head, making the man stare at his granddaughter in horror and surprise. His eyes dart up to Ally's for a moment, but all Ally can do is stare in horror.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Lester asks, his voice cracking as he tries to pull Willow away from his body. Willow continues to swing at him, until one of the ladies from behind the desk walks over with a needle filled with some liquid. "Willow, I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you-" Lester starts, making Willow wail even louder.

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt Austin anymore!" She squeals, her eyes clenched shut like she's stuck in some sort of real life nightmare. Horror fills Ally's chest. Willow's reliving something that happened while she was living in that house with Austin and Jimmy.

The nurse holds the needle towards Willow's arm, but Ally shields the little girl's body with her own. "You're not sedating her!" She snaps, turning to pull Willow's body into her own. She rocks her daughter back and forth while the rest of the adults in the room stare in horror. Willow clutches at Ally's shirt like she's going to fall off, sobbing into her mother's shirt.

"I want Austin, Mommy. I want Austin to be better." She sobs, making Ally's heart break in two as she sways back and forth. Ally nods, swallowing tears as she pats Willow's back.

"I know, baby. I do too."

* * *

"He's going to need therapy." The doctor states as he leads Ally down the hallway. "Therapy for the trauma, physical therapy, possibly drug therapy once he wakes up and we see how bad the drug addiction is." He flips through his notes, eyeing Ally over his spectacles. "And you're sure that you're his sister?" He repeats, taking in Ally's dark hair. She nods quickly, wanting to hear more on Austin's condition.

The doctor squints his eyes at her, but clears his throat and flips a page, clearing his throat to continue to speak. "He's going to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks. I want him in the ICU for another week, because of the infection in his kidneys as a result of the repeated drug use and the fever…"

"He never did drugs before." Ally feels the need to cut in. "He was clean, never even drank anything…" She trails off when she sees the doctor nodding at her with pity in his eyes. "I know, I know." He lets out a sigh and is silent for a moment. "He's strong. We have him on antibiotics, Morphine for the pain, and fluids for his malnourishment and dehydration." He places a hand on Ally's shoulder, and she realizes that she's shaking. She nods, digging her teeth into her lower lip.

He pats her shoulder, before walking around her. "I'm going to check on a few more patients, and should head down to your daughter by the time you're done with your visit." He winks at her. "I'm sure that he'll love to see his girlfriend, even if he's not conscious."

He turns before Ally can correct him, a blush rising to her cheeks. Was she that obvious? She leans against the hospital wall, letting out a loud sigh. Willow is back in a hospital room with Trish and Lester, while Mike and Mimi were visit with Austin right now. She shifted on both of her feet as she thought about what the doctor said. Therapy. So much therapy… so how much would Willow need? What would Willow even do without Austin? They had taken care of each other for so long… Ally shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts as she walked towards the ICU reception area.

"Excuse me?" She piped up when the lady typing at the computer didn't immediately look up. The woman let out a sigh, stopping her clacking on the keyboard to roll her eyes up to Ally's.

"Can I help you?" She droned in a bored voice. In the back of her mind, Ally can't blame her because it's about four in the morning, but she feels agitation bubbling up underneath her chest. She folds her hands on the counter of the desk, leaning forward.

"I'm here to visit Austin Moon." She announces. The woman stares at her, as though she can't believe that Ally is even bothering to ask her a question that's so stupid. She looks back down at her computer, before looking at Ally's face again.

"Both of his parents are already in the room, and only two visitors are allowed in the ICU at a time." She answers without missing a beat. Ally clenches her teeth, folding her hands together so that they're pushing each other.

"But I spoke to his parents, and they agreed to leave once I came down. Could you call the room for me, please?" She asks between clenched teeth. Trish is right; the service here is so horrible for a hospital, especially since Ally feels like she's going to collapse at any given moment. The woman rolls her eyes again, giving Ally a glare.

"Are you even related to him? Only family is allowed in the ICU." She responds, typing back down at her computer. Ally rolls her eyes, letting out a groan as she presses her hands against the desk and leans in. she recognizes her as the nurse from earlier. "Look, lady. I've had a really hard night and my best friend is in that room, fighting death single handedly. So if you could do me a favor and call the room to speak to his parents, you know, do your _fucking job_, then I'd really appreciate it." Ally spats, giving the woman a fake smile.

The woman's eyes widen slightly at Ally's language, but she picks up the phone and dials the number to the room nonetheless. Sure, she glares at Ally the whole time, but at least she's doing it. "Mr. Moon, there's a young woman here demanding that I let her into your son's hospital room." She starts, her words laced with aggravation. Ally only rolls her eyes when the woman asks for her name.

"I'm Ally Dawson," She snaps, leaning away from the desk to fold her arms together. The woman repeats her name into the phone, her eyes widening when the voice on the other end of the phone grows louder.

"I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't aware…. No, no, that won't be a problem." She replies, flustered. She hangs up the phone after a moment, looking at Ally in awe. "He's in room one hundred nineteen." She says, folding her hands together. Ally resists the urge to roll her eyes and nods at the woman.

"Thank you," She says, turning to walk down the hallway. She doesn't have far to walk until she sees both Mimi and Mike standing outside of the hospital room. She gives them a small wave, and they respond with small smiles.

"Is Willow doing alright?" Mimi asks when Ally reaches her, the woman's eyes filled with concern. Ally is surprised that the woman cares so much about her daughter, but gives a small smile accompanied with her short nod.

"She's in a hospital room right now, taking a nap with my Dad and Trish. I think that it was just," She scratches at her head and blinks back tears. Sure, she has her daughter back more, but it's like her little butterfly has had bits and pieces of her wings cut off and can only fly in crooked directions. "She had a flashback. I mean, she hasn't slept at all, so that could also be part of it." She avoids their eyes, because she knows that they're filled with pity.

Mike folds his arms. "Dez is flying over as we speak. It took him a little while to get a flight out of LAX," He announces. Ally remembers that Dez was in LA doing a photo shoot for some famous band, and nods. Maybe having her old copper haired friend would bring a little bit of comfort into the situation. Mimi gestures to the door after a moment of silence.

"He's all yours," She says, giving Ally another watery grin and squeezing her hand. Ally nods in response, biting her lip again.

"Is he awake?" She asks. She's greeted with shakes of heads, and feels the hope in her chest deflate.

"The doctors are saying that he'll wake up when he's ready, uh, _if _he's ready." Mike clears his throat, making Ally's eyes widened. The doctor described Austin as bad, but she had never considered the fact that he would never wake up.

Mike must've seen Ally's face, and he pats her shoulder awkwardly. She was never really close with Austin's parents before, and this whole situation isn't the best way to bond with his parents. "Would," Mimi starts, looking to Mike for agreement. When he nods, she continues. "Would it be alright if we visited with Willow for a few minutes?"

Ally's eyebrows fly up in surprise, but she nods after a moment anyway. "Yeah, of course! Of course," She nods her head adamantly. "Willow was talking about Austin's Mommy and Daddy before she went to sleep. She'll love to see you." She grins, making Mimi and Mike flash smiles of their own.

"Thank you, Ally." Mike nods at her before walking off. Mimi nods, a few paces behind her husband. "You're a good mother."

Ally watches them walk off, feeling something bubble in her stomach. The compliment definitely made her feel a bit happier than she was, but she feels nervous about seeing Austin. Would he look dead to her? Would she totally regret going in? She took a deep breath and opened the door, wincing at what she saw.

Austin lay on a bed, but Mimi was right; he looks the smallest that she has even seen him. His leg is in a cast and he has a hospital gown on, but the biggest thing that Ally notices are the things that he is hooked up to. There are needles poked into his arms that remind her of twigs, and are covered in black and blue. His looks like he has a black eye, and there was a tube down his throat. Ally feels her breath catch in her own throat. Now he can't breathe on his own?

He looks like he could break with a gust of wind, something that Ally isn't used to at all. She hovers around the door, not sure if she should take any steps closer to him. "You did this all for Willow?" She finds herself saying outline, her voice louder than a whisper. Of course, he doesn't respond, but speaking to him reminds her of the old days, when they could go to each other about their problems and actually talk about them. She shakes her head in awe, wondering how Jimmy could do this to anyone, let alone Austin.

"I'm so sorry," She breathes. He doesn't move, but it isn't like she expects him to. Her feet lead her forward, and soon she's standing in front of him. One of the machines next to him beeps at a steady pace, and she wonders if it's his heartbeat.

"And I know that it doesn't count for much, because you're almost _dying _and…and…" Her voice trails off as she finally allows the sobs that she's been holding in to engulf her. She drops down into the chair next to him, holding herself around her waist like she's going to fall apart. "_Thank you_," She says in between sobs. Big fat tears roll down her cheeks, and she would be more embarrassed if he were conscious.

"You've always been there for me when I needed you, and it was even like you were there when you weren't." She shakes her head as she rocks her body back and forth. "You helped me to get over my stage fright, which seems so small in comparison…" Her voice trails off. "I guess that I'm just thanking you for everything. She's fine, perfect, not a bruise on her body, but you're here and…" She shakes her head, willing herself to stay calm.

"I never knew that you were this strong before. I still can't believe it, even though I think we all knew it deep down. You protected her and took care of her, and I'm always going to love you for that." She takes a deep shuddery breath, squeezing one of Austin's hands. "She loves you too, Austin, so much…she started freaking out because she wanted to see you. I just…" She can't find the right words to say what she wants to say.

"I just don't want to lose you again. Even if you wake up, I, I don't know what'll do if we don't see you after this. I think that she'll just lose it. I might. Austin, you're the strongest person that I know." The sobs start again, and she uses her other hand to wipe tears away from her face. "Please don't leave us here. Austin, you're- you're my best friend." She forces the words out, even though she doesn't know what they really mean. "I mean, you're so much more than that, but I know you don't feel the same way anymore. We were teenagers, and I was stupid…" Her voice trails off as she shakes her head.

"But I'm always going to love you Austin." She's silent for a moment, wiping tears away from her cheeks. Austin remains motionless, almost like he's already gone from this world. She bends down to press a kiss on his bandaged head, before moving away. He looks so still, but there's a peaceful expression on his face. She wonders if he's happy, wherever he is.

"Thank you," She says again, slowly backing towards the door. She turns around, letting out a sigh as she turns the nob of the door handle, freezing when she hears a scratchy and muffled voice behind her.

"_Ally?"_

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG You guys are so incredibly awesome with reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I had the whole broken computer issue, and then school started, so I don't have a whole lot of time to update. I think that chapters will be uploaded on weekends from now on (not this weekend, though). So, yeah. Don't worry if I don't update as much as I did before.**

**To the Guest who reviewed a bunch of my stories including this one (at least, I think you're the same person): THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU LOVELY PERSON! YOU'RE SO SWEET!**

**Okay, so I'm sending thank you messages for the last chapter as we speak...but shoutouts to:_ queenc1, Trying2StayHopeful, Jackie is Grey, ravekittie69, bigtimerushfangirl, launi9, LoveShipper, and I Love Kick Ausally and GeCe._  
**

**_Raura Larano_: That is so cool and awesome and thank you so much for your review! It made me feel so happy :)**

**_Guest_: Um, sorry?**

_**Guest 2: **_**It's the next day. Does that count for something?  
**

**Did you guys know witch moment Willow was reliving? It's so sad, but lots of time people have flashbacks after traumatic events occur in their lives, especially kids. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so long. Maybe it will make up for me not updating. Did you guys like it, or was it too sad? Tell me everything! (Especially since I have school tomorrow and I don't wanna go :P)**


	5. And Landed in My Eyes

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's eyes almost pop out of her head when she hears the small but muffled voice. She freezes in her spot, almost spooked by the sudden sound. Is it him? It couldn't be…Ally slowly allows her feet to turn her body around to face the hospital bed, and is greeted with wary light brown eyes.

Even though Austin is sitting up in his seat, his eyes are squinted, almost like he's in pain. Ally wants to move to hug him, to get the doctors, to get him water, but her body can't move so many places at once. "Oh God, Austin," Her hand hovers above the doorknob for a moment before she hurries to his bed. He groans in response, excessive beeping coming from the machines next to his bed. Ally watches them with furrowed eyebrows, feeling anxiety bubble underneath her chest. The machines weren't beeping like that before.

"Are you feeling okay? What hurts?" The words spew out of Ally's mouth, and she feels stupid almost as soon as she speaks them. Of course everything would be hurting him. Austin stares at her for a moment, his eyes almost studying her face. Ally bounces on the balls of her feet, wondering what she should do. "There's a tube down your throat. It'll probably make talking hurt even more."

Austin's eyebrows rise up to his hairline as he stares at Ally, almost like he hasn't heard anything that she just said. Ally opens her mouth to clarify, but freezes when Austin's eyes suddenly clench shut, his fingers clenching the sheets on his hospital bed. "Austin, what hurts?" Ally presses, her voice growing louder. He doesn't answer her, and the excessive beeping from the machines grows louder, creating a siren sound ringing in Ally's mind. She takes a step back towards the door, but her eyes are glued on Austin.

He stays frozen in the same spot, his body an image of someone in pain. She doesn't hesitate to turn the door handle, practically running out of the room and past the grumpy nurse at the hospital desk. Ally was never one for sports, and at the back of her mind, there's a surprised voice wondering how she's getting through the hospital so quickly as she wizzes past hospital workers in blue scrubs and other patients. Ally doesn't stop until she reaches Willow's hospital room, 550. She throws her body against the door, and is greeted by the wide eyes of her daughter and father, the Moons, Trish, Dez and the doctor.

"Austin, he, he," Ally is out of breath, and leans against the wall while trying to catch her breath. Her eyes travel back to her copper headed friend. When did Dez get here? His skin looks oddly paler than usual, his red hair matching his red rimmed eyes. The doctor rises from his spot next to Willow, his grey eyebrows pulling in together.

"What happened?" Mimi beats the doctor and rushes towards Ally. Leaning against the wall with a wide eyed Mimi Moon in front of her, Ally almost feels ambushed. Ally presses one of her hands against her chest, her eyes locked on the chocolate brown orbs of her daughter.

"He's awake. He woke up." Ally sputters out the words, and the rest of the group is only silent for a moment. Mimi starts to jump up and down, her hands reaching out to touch Ally's shoulders. "He's awake? Are you sure?" She doesn't give Ally enough time to respond, and whirls around to face the doctor instead.

"Can we see him?" The words tumble out of her mouth like a waterfall, one that she can't control. Mike stands up out of his chair, looking at the doctor with equally wide eyes. Even Dez, who looked so much more upset than he usually did about two minutes ago had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

The doctor held his arms up in front of his face like he was afraid of being attacked, and Ally can't blame him. "I'm going to have to check on him first." He starts to walk towards the door, motioning to the Moons behind him. "His parents can only see him now; not even his sister." He turns to Ally with one eyebrow raised, making her sink into the wall even more. All of a sudden, she feels stupid. If she had just stayed in the room with him, she would get to be with him.

But then again, she doesn't know what was going on with him. She would be hurting him even more just by being in there.

Ally is snapped out of her thoughts by a gentle hand touching her shoulder. "We'll call you down as soon as we can." Mimi promises, a small smile on her face.

* * *

"You didn't get checked out yet?" Ally asks, pulling Willow onto her lap. Willow shakes her head, while Trish gives her a weird look. "Why would the doctor give her a checkup without her mother?" Trish asks, her tone incredulous as she crosses her arms, leaning back into her chair. Ally turns back towards the doctor that just entered the room, who gives a small nod. Dez filed out of the room a few minutes ago, murmuring something about coffee, even though he isn't back yet.

"Yes, Ms. Dawson," The doctor clears his throat, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "We were waiting for you to come back in order to begin." He adjusts his glasses on his nose as Willow bounces up in down besides Ally.

"Why can't I get a checkup later, Mommy? I wanna see Austin!" Willow protests, her cheeks flushed red. "You got to, and Nana Mimi and Grandpa Mike and now Uncle Dez! Pleeease?"Willow begs, sticking her chin out in Ally's direction. Ally's eyebrows fly up at the names that she referred to everyone by, and she turns to Trish for clarification. Trish only smirks and shrugs, her eyes turning back to Willow, who is still drawing out the word please. The doctor watches with a small smile, shaking his head at the little girl.

"Willow, stop begging. You're like a puppy." Ally orders gently, pulling her daughter onto her lap. Willow sticks out her lower lip into a pout, looking up at Ally with wide puppy dog eyes. Ally silently curses herself for setting herself up for that one. "But I like puppies, Mommy."

"Look, if we can get through your checkup, I'll take you to see Austin. Alright?" Ally suggests. Willow pauses for a moment, her wide eyes going back to their original size as she pressed one of her fingers to her lips.

"I guess that's fair." Willow murmurs, slowly nodding her head. The doctor lets out a soft chuckle, before Ally turns Willow towards him. Ally runs her fingers through Willow's soft, chocolate brown locks before pressing a kiss to Willow's head.

"Let's start with some introductions. I'm Doctor Sullivan, and I've been a pediatrician for almost twenty five years." His eyes lower down to Willow. "What's your name, little one?"

Willow snuggles deeper into Ally's arms, but doesn't start to scream and kick. It isn't that Ally is expecting that reaction now, but it's definitely something that she's on the lookout for. She squeezes Willow tighter. "I'm Willow. Willow Holly Dawson," Willow's voice is practically a whisper as she answers the doctor's question. Dr. Sullivan only gives her a smile as he jots her name down on his sheet, but Ally is concerned. Willow was never shy in front of anyone before. All she ever wanted to do was speak.

"And how old are you?" Dr. Sullivan asks, looking up at Willow. Ally's first instinct is to answer for Willow, as she's used to doing it, but she's surprised when Willow answers before she can.

"I'm six. My birthday was yesterday." Willow's voice raises an octave. This time, Dr. Sullivan's eyebrows pull in together for a moment, before the concerned expression is quickly replaced with a smile. Ally coughs, but it comes out more as a squeaking noise. Her daughter's sixth birthday consisted of being taken to a hospital and wondering whether or not she was going to be hurt by her kidnapper, and if Austin was going to die. Ally feels something wet on her cheek, and rubs the tear away. She isn't going to cry. Not in front of Willow.

"Well Happy Belated Birthday, Ms. Willow. You're almost as old as me." The doctor comments, making Willow shake her head dramatically.

"I am not! I'm not even as old as Mommy!" Willow protests, folding her arms over Ally's. The doctor looks up at Ally with a small smile, even though there is pity in his eyes. Ally spends the rest of the checkup deciding whether or not she wants his pity as she watches him test Willow's senses and make sure that she's fine.

"I must say, Ms. Willow, that you're one of the best patients that I've had in a long while." Dr. Sullivan grins, rising to his feet as he marks one last thing off of his chart. "That's because I am the best." Willow grins right back at him, her shyness gone with the wind. Normally, Ally would've nudged her and murmured something about manners, but a giggle escapes her mouth. Willow's head whips around to face her, a grin on her little face.

"See! Even my Mommy thinks so!"

Dr. Sullivan nods, moving the clipboard to his side. "I can you mind if I spoke with you mother outside for a bit?"

Ally's eyebrows furrow together the same way that Willow's do. "Are you going to see Austin without me? Can I come?" The little girl inquires, leaning in. She isn't about to be fooled. Dr. Sullivan shakes his head, gesturing towards Ally as he walks towards the door.

"Austin's parents should be coming back when he's ready to see you. I promise that your mother and I aren't going to see him without your permission, alright?" Dr. Sullivan answers, holding the door open for Willow. The little girl pouts as Ally slowly moves her to the side and off her lap, sharing a look with Trish. What sort of news is the doctor going to share with her? From what she saw before, Willow passed all of the tests. There isn't anything more to say…right?

Ally presses a kiss to Willow's forehead before following the doctor to the door. "Be good," She orders, but Willow is already hurrying over to Trish to sit in her lip. Ally swallows, letting the door close behind her as she steps outside.

"There isn't anything wrong with her, is there?" Ally practically explodes, not even giving Dr. Sullivan enough time to flip through the papers on his clipboard. Dr. Sullivan looks up at her with raised eyebrows, shaking his head without a word.

"I'm going to suggest some sort of therapy for her." He starts after clearing his throat. "I hear about the, uh, incident with her grandfather…" His voice trails off when he sees Ally's expression, her lips pressed tightly together and her arms folded.

"I know. I'll look into it when I get her back home," Ally responds, choosing her words carefully. She knew that people saw what was going on, but did the whole hospital have to know? She doesn't want people to see Willow and think of her as the child holding a world of trauma on her shoulders, because she isn't. She's Ally's Willow, and she always will be.

Dr. Sullivan isn't even looking at her when Ally looks back up, and she knows why when she turns her head. The Moons are walking towards them, smiles on their faces. If Ally looks closer, she can see that they both have red rimmed eyes and that Mimi's hands are shaking. Hopefully these are good signs. "Speaking of home…" Dr. Sullivan trails off, extending his arm out towards the couple for them to shake. "Mr. and Mrs. Moon, Ms. Dawson and I were just getting to what we spoke about earlier." He clears his throat again, gesturing to Ally with his eyes. What's going on that the doctor needs the Moons to tell her?

"Right, right. You know, I just forgot a little bit there for a moment." Mimi lets out a small laugh before turning to Ally, making the young woman narrow her eyes.

"What did you 'forget'?" She asks, her eyes traveling around all of the adults in the hallway. Mike clears his throat, before Mimi waves her hand and takes a step towards Ally. "You know that Austin and Willow have formed a special bond since…the incident." She starts, clasping her hands together. Ally's eyes lower towards the movement, before snapping up to meet Mimi's eyes again.

"Yeah, I know that…" Her eyes dart back towards the door, where Willow is sitting on Trish's lap and waiting patiently so that she can visit with Austin again. Ally shakes her head, turning back towards Mimi. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We were discussing the psychological effects of the whole situation," Dr. Sullivan interrupts. "And how victims in kidnapping cases such as these usually grow bonds such as the one that Austin and Willow share."

Ally starts to tap her foot. "And…?" She says. What does this have to do with anything?

"We want Willow and Austin to live somewhere close together so that they won't be separated." Mike interrupts, his voice laced with frustration. Ally's eyebrows fly up to her hairline. To be honest, she hasn't really thought about what will happen once they leave the hospital. She's been a bit preoccupied, to say the least.

"Oh," is Ally's small reply. Mike and Mimi look at her with expectant eyes, while Dr. Sullivan taps on his clipboard. "What does 'oh' mean?" Mimi repeats, her voice incredulous. "Is that a yes or no?" She takes another step forward, causing Ally to step back so that she has some personal space.

Mike presses a hand to Mimi's shoulder. "The rest of Austin's tour has been cancelled, and we were thinking of taking him back home to Miami to heal. We know that you still live there, with your father…" His voice trailed off with a hopeful edge to it.

To Ally's surprise, a smile makes its way onto her face as she images Willow and Austin spending their days together. She knows that Willow is going to be in therapy for a long time, but the image of a child held to the ground by trauma starts to disappear when she realizes that Austin will be around to make things better. He always did.

"I think that it's a great idea."

* * *

"And remember that you have to be quiet. Things might be louder to Austin right now, and loud noises will scare him." Ally finishes, racking her mind for any other rules that she might have to lay out before they enter the room. Normally, kids under thirteen aren't allowed in the ICU, but an exception was made for Willow Dawson, the little girl that survived a living nightmare.

Willow bounces on her toes, giving a little eye roll. "I know, Mommy! You already told me before. I won't scare him; I promise."

Ally gives another eye roll in return, tucking a strand of hair behind Willow's ear. "They took the tube out of his throat earlier so that he can talk, but his throat might hurt, so don't bother him too much." Ally orders. Willow gives another eye roll, which Ally replies to with a glare.

"Mommy, everything will be fine!" Willow answers, standing up on her toes to reach for the door handle. Ally rolls her eyes again, letting out a sigh before opening the door to Austin's room.

The door isn't even open for ten seconds, but Willow zooms to Austin's bed in no time. His eyes are open and wide, almost as if he's startled. "Willow," Ally sighs, letting out a huff as shefollows behind her daughter. Austin's eyes shift to hers, full of wonder. Ally's eyes dart down to Willow, feeling a blush on her cheeks.

"Willow, what did I tell you?" She starts. Willow opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by Austin.

"No, it's okay." His voice is hoarse and soft, and it sounds like he's whispering. His eyes dart between Willow and Ally, almost like he's deciding on who he should be looking at first. He sits up in the hospital bed, and there's only once machine beeping besides him. The dark bruises still stand out against his pale skin, but Ally keeps her eyes trained to his, which are now looking at Willow.

"She really wanted to see you. I don't think that she slept at all last night." Ally chuckles, running a hand through Willow's hair. The little girl shrugs away with a look of disgust, before turning back to Austin with wide eyes.

"Austin, everything was sooo boring without you! Your Mommy and Daddy are really nice, just like you told me they were. They let me call them Nana Mimi and Grandpa Mike, because I already have a Grandma and a Grandpa. Um, I drank hot chocolate even though it tasted a lot more like water and not really good like the way you and Mommy make it with the milk. I met Dez and he says I can call him Uncle Dez, but he's not as funny as you said. They all bought you presents, but I'm not supposed to say." Willow pauses in her long ramble when Austin only stares at her, his eyes unfocused. She turns to Ally, who pulls Willow closer to her.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asks awkwardly, bouncing Willow in her arms again. Austin doesn't answer, but his eyes search Willow up and down again before tears spring to his eyes, threatening to roll over. Willow sticks her lower lip out, though it's actually because she's upset this time. "Austin?" She asks again. Austin seems to snap out of it, giving her a small smile.

"You haven't changed at all, buddy." He's grinning now, but a tear rolls down his cheek. Willow slides off of Ally's lap without a beat, reaching out to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Please don't cry, Austin. I don't like it when you cry." She whispers. Austin lets out another small laugh, and Ally bites her lip. She can't stand to see him cry and ducks her head down.

"I won't, Willow. I promise." He flashes another grin, before looking her over again. "A-and you aren't hurt, or anything?" He asks, his voice cracking. Willow shakes her head, her brown hair moving back and forth in front of her face. "I'm fine." She promises, holding Austin's hand with a grin.

"All because of you," Ally offers, her voice small. Austin's eyes snap over to hers, and honey brown collides with chocolate brown. "Thank you."

Austin shakes his head, not taking his eyes off of Ally as hesqueezes Willow's hand.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

**I'm not exactly proud of this chapter...what do you guys think? I'm uploading this on my phone, which explains any typos that may be here. So I can't thank the guests individually right now, but I'll add it to the chapter when I get home.**

**I just want to let you guys that you're so awesome and inspire me so much!**


End file.
